


Long Live the King

by geequy



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Additional Tags and Characters will be added, Blood, Death, F/F, F/M, Game of Thrones AU, M/M, Multi, Relationships not always sexual, Violence, Westeros Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geequy/pseuds/geequy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He, Handsome Jack himself, was only a step away from sitting on the Iron Throne. All he had to do was kill the king. </p>
<p>Handsome Jack winning the Game of Thrones. But he wasn't prepared for what was to come afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Live the King

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is my first fanfic!  
> This idea popped in my head a while ago and I had the urge to write it.  
> Special thanks go to MariPockiiChan for encouraging me to try it and beta'ing the fic for me.
> 
> This is some kind of Teaser of the GoT AU I am currently working on.  
> King Rhysetyr of the House Erenford, first of his name (short Rhys - thought it would be nice for him to have kind of a medieval name) is the ruler of the seven Kingdoms as a man named Handsome Jack makes his way to King's Landing to claim the throne for his own. 
> 
> Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!

He almost made it. 

He, Handsome Jack himself, was only a step away from sitting on the Iron Throne. All he had to do was kill the king. His footsteps stomped on the clean floors, echoing through the corridor in a nerve-wrecking manner. He opened the door to the throne room and saw the auburn haired beauty sitting on the grand chair.

“I was wondering when you would come.” 

Rhys stood up to his full height. Jack couldn’t believe his eyes, he had already seen paintings of the King but It didn’t occur to him that he had slim long legs for the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms.

“It’s all yours now. I have prepared myself for this day since I heard that my mother and my uncle-”

He paused his sentence, making his way down the staircase leading to Jack, 

“...I should say father- have never been entitled to sit on the throne.” 

Rhys kneeled on one knee in front of Jack. He closed his mismatched eyes and bowed his head. 

“Do what you must, I’m ready.” 

It was perfect. There was no putting up a fight. Once the king was dead, everything would be his. Yet, Jack could not draw his sword. There was a strange feeling of pity in his gut just seeing this king kneel in front of him. Watching him accepting death like an old friend made him boil with rage. 

The sound of familiar footsteps came within Jack’s hearing range and beckoned them to pause. 

“Nisha!” He commanded, his right-hand up in a halt sign. Drenched in blood, Nisha dashed next to Jack’s side. 

“Throw him into the dungeon. Make sure nothing happens to him!” 

Rhys lifted his head in surprise. Just a moment ago he was ready to accept his fate and now he was unprepared for what was happening next. 

“Yes m’lord.” 

Nisha never questioned the orders of her lord which was how Jack liked it. She seized Rhys’ arm and dragged them both out of the room. Jack stood in silent awe at the throne made from sharp iron; There it was, right in front of him. He murdered his way through Westeros to King's Landing and the only one left who had to die was King Rhys. But somehow he pitied him and let him live.

What was wrong with him? 

“M’lord? “ 

Nisha was back, slowly walking up the small steps to stand by the new king.

“You made it, Jack.” 

“Damn right I did!” Jack boasted. He made his way up the steps to the throne and eased himself down. The throne room seemed so right in his rule. He would make this right. 

_“Damn right I did it.”_ He repeated to himself, his thoughts about the young king in the dungeon floating around in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at geequy.tumblr  
> Thoughts and Ideas are much appreciated!


End file.
